


Weechester Easter (How Legos and Army Men Came To Be)

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Easter, Gen, Legos and Army Men, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those toys that got stuck in the Impala, the ones that triggered memories of love so powerful Sam saved the world - how'd they come to be?  A visit to the mall, the Easter bunny, and a big brother - that's how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weechester Easter (How Legos and Army Men Came To Be)

They’d only stopped at the mall to go to JC Penney’s.  Dad had wanted some quality clothes that would take them through spring and summer, and while John didn’t usually get any kind of compensation for the work he did as a hunter, this last case had a surprising monetary bonus that meant a treat for them all.  He was taking the weekend off before moving to the next town, giving them all some needed downtime. 

Walking through the mall to get to the store, Sam and Dean held hands, mostly to ensure Sam didn’t run off.  He was so excited; he’d never been to a mall before.  They passed lots of other people, other kids, the smells of the food court wafting to delight them, sounds and new things to drink in everywhere.

John saw it seconds before Dean did, and quickly tried to bypass the whole thing without Sammy realizing.  As John reached down to scoop Sam up – something he rarely did anymore now that Sam was six years old – he saw Sam’s eyes were already large as saucers and fixed on the wonder just ahead of them. 

“Dad, what is that?  It looks like a house in the mall!  So many colors!  And people are standing and waiting to go in!”  Sammy frowned and looked at his dad, excitement changing to fear.  “Is it dangerous?  Do they come back out?”  Sammy didn’t know the exact dark dangers of what John did, but he knew sometimes people were hurt – and sometimes his dad was hurt, and they as a family were ever on their guard.  Bad stuff in the world.    

“Ohhhh!”  Before John could answer the young boy’s face lit up again in interest as a family left the house, and the children were all holding coloring books and crayon packets.  “Can I, dad?”  Anxiety forgotten, Sam turned his head to Dean, roping in his brother to his cause with a glance.

John put Sam down and sighed, knowing he’d already lost this battle as Dean grinned at his little brother.  They had the time, he had extra cash, and it would be good to see his boys smile a real smile for something fun, something normal, something safe.  He nodded to Dean, who took Sam’s hand as Sam sprinted to the pastel colored house and roped off area. 

He observed his boys from a distance, Dean nodding his head and holding tight to Sam with one hand and then the other as Sam turned all around, pointing and babbling away, the smile on his plump face carving deep dimples into his cheeks.  He couldn’t help but chuckle, anticipating Sam’s reaction when –

“DEAN, IT’S A GIANT BUNNY!”  Sam’s voice carried loudly, and everyone around the brothers laughed in reaction.  Sam was mesmerized, practically bouncing on his feet.

John watched Dean lean over and speak into Sam’s ear, hopefully not scaring Sam with a tale about a killer bunny that ate little boys in their sleep.  When they’d made it to the front of the line he watched as Sam tilted his head, pondering over the site in front of him.  When the bunny motioned for him to come forward, he did, tentatively, looking at Dean until his big brother joined him.  Sam sat on the bunny’s lap and Dean had a hand on Sam’s shoulder, standing behind him, intently listening to the conversation between his little brother and the bunny, ready to move if Sam showed any fear or discomfort.  A camera flash, then two, and his boys were walking back, coloring book and crayons in Sam’s small hand.  Dean handed his father the picture of them.

“Dad did you see?  It was the Easter bunny!  Dean told me.” 

“Mhmm.  I saw.  What else did your brother tell you?”  John pocketed the picture, grabbed Sam’s free hand, and led them away from Bunnyville, towards the store they’d set out for.

“He said it wasn’t a real bunny.  But I knew that, because he didn’t have real fur.”  He shot a look to Dean that clearly said ‘I’m not stupid,’ “and he said the Easter bunny gave candy and toys to kids, but that Easter was something church like.  I can’t remember everything he said.”  Sam was practically skipping.

John listened patiently as Sam went on about how he thought it was funny that someone dressed like a bunny when logically kids would probably rather have a real bunny to pet and take a picture with.  He glanced over at Dean, and Dean just shrugged in agreement at the logic there, a bit lost in his own thoughts.

They quickly made it through the department store, picking out clothes and shoes, new jackets and gear to stow their belongings.  Sam stopped to color whenever they were trying things on for fit.  He was elated over brand new crayons no one had used and a book of his own to carry around. 

When they left the mall, Sam was still happy, chattering away, wanting to learn more about Easter and church and how a bunny figured into it.  Dean was quiet, reflective – not his buoyant snarky self at all, missing easy big brother banter opportunities.  After dinner, Sam worked some more on coloring before having to go to bed.  Dean stayed up a bit after tucking him in to talk to his dad.

When Dean finally joined Sammy in the twin bed not quite big enough for the two of them, he had a plan in mind, and the money and permission to do it. 

The weekend went quickly.  John spent Saturday morning cleaning weapons while Sam colored during cartoons and Dean washed and waxed the Impala.  In the afternoon, John took Sam with him to the library – case research while Sam learned about Easter with the help of the librarian.   Dean took some time to get some errands done before they met back up for dinner – diner style meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans, and pie for everyone.  They all watched a marathon of Star Wars movies from their beds until Sammy fell asleep tucked into Dean’s side.

Dean put his little brother to bed while John dug out the efforts of Dean’s day away from them.  When everything was set up, they both went to sleep, an unusual feeling of contentment hanging in the air.

Sunday morning – Easter morning – came bright, with sunshine and puffy white clouds against a robin’s egg blue sky.  Sam was up first, and suddenly was shaking Dean awake, not able to contain the excitement in his voice.

“Dean, Dean!  Look – look!”  Sam’s screeching woke up John, and John and Dean shared a smile over Sam’s exhilaration. 

There was a large plastic yellow basket filled with green straw full of various candies, and plastic eggs packed with surprises.  There was a stuffed plush dog for Sam and a solid chocolate bunny for Dean and a new flask for John.  They all shared in the sweets, indulging even if it wasn’t the breakfast of champions. 

Sam clung to his new puppy as he opened the eggs, squealing at the toys inside.  Legos!  And green army men figurines!  He was so overtaken; he gave giant hugs to both his brother and his father, and sat down on the bed with his new toys, immediately building a fort with the many Legos so he could play battle with the army men.

John left to go get them more fitting food than Cadbury eggs and jellybeans, and Sam again hugged Dean.

“Thanks Dean.”

“Don’t thank me Sammy, it was the Easter bunny.”

“I know it was you, Dean.  You were gone all yesterday.”

“I had to go hunt down that bunny and tell him what we wanted, kiddo.”

Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes shining with happy tears at his amazing big brother.  He knew in his heart it was Dean.  Dad too, but yeah, this had Dean’s name on it.  Dean was the one who’d heard Sam tell the bunny at the mall that he wanted whatever the other kids were gonna get, since he hadn’t discovered enough yet to know exactly what Easter typically meant and what to wish for.  Dean was the only one who could have done this.

Sam treasured those gifts when they moved on to the next town.  Over time, the crayons wore down to stubs, the coloring book filled up.  Lego pieces and army men were lost along the way, some getting stuck in the Impala permanently to be remembered many years later.  All because of Dean’s love for his little brother.  And because that love ran both ways, those same objects later triggered memories so powerful that Sam’s love for Dean later saved the world.


End file.
